


Hallelujah

by moondust_jeno



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Polyamory, The Wayhaven Chronicles, Wayhaven, gays, twc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondust_jeno/pseuds/moondust_jeno
Summary: Just some tooth-rotting fluff of my favorite gays
Relationships: Adam du Mortain/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Male Detective/Adam du Mortain, Male Detective/Adam du Mortain/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Male Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Hallelujah

_‘Well it goes like this, the fourth, the fifth,_

_The minor fall and the major lift,_

_The baffled King composing Hallelujah.”_

Music was coming from Jonah's apartment and Nate, even before opening the door, knew exactly what he would find in there and he couldn’t help but frown as he thought of a moment he had sadly been accustomed to. He opened the door that Jonah had left open for them in case he was already asleep by the time they were done with their patrol, and let Adam in before closing it behind him. 

The sight he had upon standing in the doorway was sadly endearing. 

Adam had immediately walked to the window but for once he wasn't staring outside. His eyes were set on their boyfriend, laying on the floor next to his turntable, with Bo sleeping at his feet. Although his gaze was very soft, it was also full of concern. The lingering scent of lasagna, Jonah’s comfort food, was filling the air and the moonlight was coming through the window as the pitter-patter of the rain could be heard outside. 

Without a word, Nate closed the distance between them and laid down on the floor next to Jonah who, with his eyes still closed, instinctively reached for his hand. 

Jonah slowly opened his eyes, blinking a couple times to adjust to the darkness of the room. "Hi Nate…" He turned to him, giving him the most beautiful smile the vampire had ever seen. 

"Stressful day?" Nate asked. 

"Mhm…" Jonah simply mumbled as he lifted his head to catch a glance of Adam. "Hi Adam…" 

"Hi Jonah." The vampire answered as he turned away to look out the window, Jonah letting out a soft chuckle as he did so. 

Jonah, rolling over, scooted closer to Nate, seeking out some warmth and nuzzled his head in the crook of his neck as the vampire wrapped his arms around him. 

Nate couldn't tell how long they stayed like that, but all he knew was that he didn't want for this moment to ever end. 

The quiet enveloping them was sometimes broken by Jonah humming to the song or when Bo was seeking affection, pulling the cutest sneak attacks to get belly rubs.

As Adam walked past them, Jonah quickly sat up and grabbed his hand to pull him down. The stern vampire, caught off guard by Jonah's sudden movement, lost his balance and fell on his knees. 

Adam was now kneeling next to them, his gaze focused on Jonah’s hand wrapped around his. His cheeks had turned a bright red and Nate could hear his heart pounding wildly in his chest. The corner of his lips twitched slightly as he tried to repress a smile.

"Nate is not the only one I want to cuddle with…" Jonah whispered and Nate could have sworn Adam's heart had missed a beat upon hearing that. 

Adam tried to pull away his hand, which only resulted in Jonah clutching it a bit tighter. Seeing Jonah's pleading eyes, it only took a few seconds for Adam to surrender and lay down next to Jonah. 

There was a certain shyness in the way Adam wrapped his arms around Jonah, resting his chin on his shoulder. Jonah could feel his heart beating way too fast against his back, but Adam's grip on his waist was firm, almost as if he was scared to let him go. 

_“You know, I used to live alone before I knew you,_

_And I’ve seen your flag on the marble arch,_

_And love is not a victory march.”_

The room was now only filled with Jeff Buckley’s voice and the sound of the rain hitting the window. In that instant, none of them could have thought of a better place to be than the floor of Jonah’s apartment, basking in each other’s presence. 

***

They had been listening to the song on repeat for an hour, maybe more, and Jonah was now sound asleep in Adam's arms and the latter was slightly dozing off too. Seeing the vampire so relaxed and vulnerable was a first for Nate and he knew he had to appreciate every second of this moment before Adam's distant facade was back on. 

But as Jonah shivered, he realized the detective probably needed a better place to sleep than the wooden floor of his apartment. Putting Bo down, Nate kneeled next to Adam and, , running his fingers along his jawline, barely grazing his skin, called the vampire’s name. "Adam?" 

"Hmm?" The vampire blinked a couple times but was careful not to make any sudden moves, to avoid waking up Jonah. 

"We should put Jonah in his bed." Nate suggested, to which Adam simply nodded. "Here let me take him..." He said as he held out his arms.

Holding Jonah was like lifting a couple of grapes to him, but the waft of Jonah's scent suddenly made him weak and his legs shook under the weight of his own feelings. 

Adam was already in Jonah's room, pulling away the sheets and Nate softly put him down.

_"Well there was a time when you let me know,_

_What's really going on below,_

_But now you never show that to me, do you?"_

Tucking Jonah in his bed, Nate pressed a kiss on his forehead before leaving the room while Adam lingered a bit before closing the door. Nate was smiling fondly at him. 

"What?" 

"Nothing, it's just nice seeing you that peaceful." Nate whispered, afraid that if he were to speak louder it would burst the bubble they had immersed themselves in. 

Adam had no idea how to react to that and he just stood there, fumbling on words to just quickly walk to the window. 

"I don't mean anything wrong with that, Adam."

"I know…" Adam turned to Nate, scratching his neck in embarrassment. "I simply have no idea what to say." To which Nate simply gave a nod of understandment. 

Minutes passed and they were once again surrounded by silence. Nate had turned off Jonah's turntable and Adam was once again staring out the window, but he was looking at anything. It seemed to Nate that he was lost in thoughts. 

"I'm scared Nate." Adam eventually spoke up. "I'm scared of everything, all those feelings…"

"Jonah's not gonna leave, you'll have time to deal wi-"

"I'm talking about my feelings for you Nate!" Adam's voice had come out a bit louder than he had expected and they both turned towards Jonah's door as they heard him mumble but the detective didn't wake up. 

"Your feelings about me?" Nate repeated as he tried to process Adam's sudden confession. 

"I'm not sure what they are, yet, and I'm scared to dig deeper. I'm scared it's going to change everything…" Nate was too shocked to react in any way so Adam took it as an invitation to continue as his gaze followed a drop of rain sliding down the window. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this, I just have no idea how to deal with all of that Nate..."

Nate moved to sit on the Jonah and patted the space next to him to tell Adam to join him, which he did. Adam's hands were resting on his knees and Nate softly put his on top of them. 

"You don't have to know how you're feeling all the time. I myself am not entirely sure how I'm feeling, about you I mean. Feelings developed, a long time ago-" Nate chuckled at the memory. "- but by then, you had made it clear you weren't interested in any sorts of relationship so I kept them for myself, even when we grew closer, because I couldn't risk damaging whatever bond we were creating or compromising our mission at the time, and I thought that whatever I was feeling might go away with time, but oh was I wrong.” Nate was the one to divert his gaze this time. Talking about his feelings for the brooding vampire, outloud, for the first time was more challenging than he thought, but Adam putting a hand on his forearm gave him the courage to continue. "Feelings only grew stronger and harder to control so I learned to love you without you realizing. So if you need time to think about your feelings, take it. I’ve been waiting almost a century for you to reciprocate those feelings so I can wait a little bit more."

Adam squeezed Nate’s hand slightly in his own, and that simple gesture carried more than Nate needed to know. It was a promise. A promise that those unrequited feelings he had had for years were finally being reciprocated. 

***

The next morning, Jonah was woken up by the sunlight sliding through the blinds of his bedroom window. He took a glance at his alarm clock. 08:26. He was surprised Bo hadn’t woken him earlier to go on a walk, that’s when he realized that his door was closed and that he was still fully clothed. 

He searched his memory of the previous night, but all he remembered was Nate and Adam coming back from their patrol as he was listening to _Hallelujah_. 

He threw away the bedsheets and stumbled out of bed.

Upon opening the door, he had expected Bo to jump on him, but the dog was sitting quietly before the sofa, in between the tangled legs of his two boyfriends. Jonah stood in the doorway for a few minutes, capturing every detail of this endearing scene. 

The two vampires were all snuggled up against each other and Nate, despite his height, seemed so small surrounded with Adam’s arms. His head was resting in the crook of his neck, while his left hand was holding tight onto Adam’s. It looked like Adam had tried to throw a blanket over Nate after he had fallen asleep, as it was barely covering them. 

Knowing this kind of moment wouldn’t happen before a long while, Jonah grabbed his phone and captured the scene.

Softly, he planted a kiss on their forehead and crouched down, taking Bo who let out a little whining as he was taken away from the vampires.

“Come on Bo, it’s time to go on a walk” Jonah whispered. The dog lazily walked to the door after his owner had put him down and waited patiently for Jonah to put on his harness.

After he had found Bo’s leash, Jonah left a note on the fridge and closed the door on his two lovers, a fond smile plastered on his face.


End file.
